1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of improving a display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various flat panel display apparatuses, such as liquid crystal displays, plasma display apparatuses, and organic light emitting displays are becoming increasingly widely used.
Among these flat panel display apparatuses, a liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal layer disposed between two substrates. A liquid crystal display controls the amount of light that is transmitted through the liquid crystal layer to display a desired image.
In general, in order to maintain a uniform cell gap between the substrates, a spacer is formed between the two substrates in a display area of the apparatus.